


Quando amore vuol dire dolore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sasuke, sconvolto da un incubo sul fratello Itachi, cerca il contatto fisico con Naruto per calmarsi.





	Quando amore vuol dire dolore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del p0rnfest:  
> Naruto; Naruto/Sasuke; Sasuke si risveglia da un incubo e, sconvolto, va a cercare Naruto nel cuore della notte.

Quando amore vuol dire dolore

_Gocce di sangue cadevano dal cielo, una dopo l’altra, andando a colpire il terreno, infiltrandosi._

_Sasuke allargò le braccia e le osservò cadere, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Le sue iridi man mano diventavano sempre più rosse, mentre si formava lo sharingan._

_Alcune gocce finirono sulle dita di Sasuke, altre scivolarono sulle sue braccia, alcune gli solcarono il viso._

_Un corvo cadde pesantemente a terra, privo di vita. Le urla di dolore di Itachi risuonarono tutt’intorno._

_Sasuke cadde in ginocchio, mentre la luna si tingeva di rosso. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, il fiato gli si mozzò in gola. Alcune gocce di sangue finirono tra i capelli di Sasuke._

_Fiamme nere si alzarono dal terreno, avvolgendo tutto._

 

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi, svegliandosi di soprassalto e ansimò. Si passò le mani sul viso, sentendolo sudato sotto le dita e boccheggiò, deglutendo rumorosamente. Allungò le gambe sul letto, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, afferrò il lenzuolo e lo spostò. Si alzò in piedi, indossava solo i pantaloncini del pigiama e dei boxer azzurri. Raggiunse la finestra e la spalancò, singhiozzò vedendo lo spicchio di luna crescente illuminare argentea le nuvole che in parte la copriva. 

Sasuke saltò sul ramo dell’albero di fronte e si mise a correre, balzando da un albero all’altro, con le braccia abbandonate che ondeggiavano verso dietro. Il vento gli sferzava il viso e avvertì il sapore salato delle lacrime sulle labbra.

Balzò sul davanzale della finestra di Naruto ed iniziò a colpirlo con delle forti manate.

“Apri, ti prego apri! Ti scongiuro!” gridò. Rischiò di cadere, Naruto aprì di scatto la finestra e lo afferrò per un polso, tirandolo dentro.

“Sasuke, che diamine succede?!” gridò Uzumaki.

Sasuke gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e singhiozzò, nascondendogli la testa nell’incavo del collo.

“M-mi avevi detto…” farfugliò.

 

_Naruto tolse il kunai dalla mano di Sasuke e lo strinse nella propria con forza, fino a far gocciolare il sangue. Questo si confuse con quello che scivolava dalla ferita al polso dell’Uchiha._

_“Fallo a me. Quando vuoi farti del male, fallo a me. Rivolgi l’odio che hai nei tuoi confronti nella mia direzione, perché subirlo, mi fa soffrire meno che vederti distruggere” disse._

 

“Non lasciarmi solo, fa troppo male!” gridò Sasuke.

Naruto lo fece entrare in casa, sentiva l’altro tremare. Si sfilò il pezzo di sopra del pigiama e lo mise sulle spalle di Sasuke.

Sasuke cadde in ginocchio, si morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

Naruto abbracciò Sasuke, in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e lo cullò contro il proprio petto.

Sasuke gli afferrò le guance con entrambe le mani, gli graffiò la pelle conficcando le unghie all’altezza dei baffi del giovane. Lo baciò avidamente, arrossandogli le labbra.

Naruto avvertì il sapore salato delle lacrime dell’altro e, socchiudendo gli occhi, ricambiò al bacio. Continuarono a baciarsi, mozzandosi il respiro a vicenda, ansimando.

“Mi hai detto di farti male…” disse Sasuke. Afferrò Naruto per le spalle e lo sbatté duramente a terra, il pezzo di sopra del pigiama di Uzumaki gli scivolò dalle spalle e cadde a terra.

“Vale ancora, basta che non te ne fai da solo” disse Naruto.

Sasuke gli sfilò i pantaloni del pigiama con malagrazia e li utilizzò per legargli le braccia sopra la testa, arrossandogli la pelle.

Naruto sentì i muscoli delle braccia tirare, il suo polso destro era sporto in fuori.

Sasuke gli aprì le gambe con forza, ansimò e iniziò a tempestarlo di pugni, singhiozzando.

“Perché?! Perché?! Maledetto villaggio, maledetta la mia famiglia, maledetto me!” gridò. Gli sfilò i boxer candidi e li gettò dietro di sé, ricominciò a colpirlo con i pugni serrati e tremanti, arrossandogli la pelle, ma senza provocargli dei lividi.

“Calmati, ti prego. Ti supplico amore, va tutto bene, sono qui” sussurrò Naruto.

Sasuke gli afferrò i fianchi e lo graffiò a sangue, gli morse il fianco, gli graffiò il petto ed ansimò rumorosamente.

Naruto strinse le labbra, fino ad arrossarle, ingoiando i gemiti di dolore o di fastidio.

Sasuke appoggiò una mano sul pavimento e con l’altra gli afferrò il mento. Gli sollevò il viso e lo guardò negli occhi, le sue iridi color pece si rifletterono in quelle color cielo di Naruto.

Sasuke avvampò, sentì il suo viso accaldato e la punta delle orecchie bruciargli.

Un rivolo di sudore colò lungo il viso di Naruto.

“Tu sei diverso. Ti prego, tienimi al sicuro questa notte. Permettimi di trovare pace, attraverso di te” gemette Sasuke.

“Non mi fa male, se viene da te. Tu mi hai fatto scoprire cosa vuol dire provare sentimenti diversi dall’essere odiato, niente di quello che mi fai potrà impedirmi di proteggerti” rispose Naruto.

Sasuke lo baciò con foga, Naruto sentì il sapore del suo sangue, oltre che delle sue lacrime. Le loro salive si confusero.

Sasuke si abbassò i propri boxer e li lasciò ricadere sopra quelli di Naruto.

La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra rimasta aperta, insieme a un venticello gelido che faceva rabbrividire i corpi bollenti dei due giovani. 

Sasuke lo penetrò diretto e gli tappò la bocca con la propria, mozzandogli l’urlo in gola.

Naruto si puntellò con i piedi, coperti da dei calzini candidi, sul pavimento. Si arcuò e ansimò, socchiudendo le gambe.

Sasuke lo prendeva con foga, lo baciava, ansimava, lo leccava e tremava sempre più forte.

Naruto cercò di alzare le braccia legate, ma Sasuke gliele sbatté nuovamente a terra. Si muoveva su e giù, facendogli sfuggire ripetutamente dei gemiti.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, i suoi versi erano rochi e passionali. Cercò di spingersi più avanti possibile, puntellandosi anche con la testa, lasciando ricadere inerti le braccia piegate.

< Quando sarò Hokage non farò mai più succedere niente del genere… non ci saranno altri Itachi, altri sacrifici… te lo giuro > pensò. Strinse gli occhi e iniziò a urlare di piacere, sempre più forte.

“Ti prego, non fermarti, ancora…”. Iniziò a supplicare.

Sasuke gli afferrò i capelli con una mano, stringendoli e con l’altra gli cinse la vita. Iniziò a prenderlo con movimenti scoordinati, lo sentì strillare sia di dolore che di piacere, ma affondò ancor di più. Lo ferì nell’intimità, facendolo sanguinare, ma continuò a prenderlo fino a venire.

Gli si abbandonò contro e Naruto ricadde pesantemente a terra, gorgogliò e alcune lacrime rigarono anche il suo viso.

Naruto fece pressione, strappando la stoffa del pigiama e si liberò le braccia, arrossate nei punti in cui la stoffa aveva stretto.

Abbracciò Sasuke e lo cullò contro di sé.

Sasuke gridò di dolore e Naruto gli baciò la fronte, le labbra e le gote, ripetutamente. Continuò a cullare Sasuke, sentendo le sue urla scemare sempre di più, finché Uchiha non si addormentò.

Naruto rilassò a sua volta i suoi muscoli indolenziti. Fece ricadere di lato la testa, le disordinate ciocche bionde gli coprirono il viso e Uzumaki perse i sensi.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Cold; Jorge Méndez (Sad piano e violino instrumental).


End file.
